neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
White
You're at the page for the character White. If you'd like to go to the page of the user, click here. White is the main character of the Adventures of White series, and the mascot of Zentech Studios. He is a 14-year-old Popopo that lives in Sky City. Appearance White looks much like any other Popopo, with a few differences. He is white with black feet, and has red eyes. He usually wears his backpack, and doesn't take it off very often, but when he does, you can see he has a large scar on his back. He is also smaller than most Popopos, being only 9" tall, and 7 lbs. Abilities White is a fire elemental; he is able to control fire at will. He is also able to master the use of any weapon. Starting from AoWinNN onward, he has been shown to have some trace of being a mirror elemental, but hasn't harnessed his full power of it yet. Weaponry While, as stated above, White can use any weapon, he does take a particular liking to his own, known as the Boom Stick. Its ingame description reads: "One of White's most prized possessions, it is a staff of sorts that can shoot balls of light that explode on impact." The head of the staff is the part that shoots the energy orbs out, which are formed inside the staff itself. Backstory White was born and raised in Sky City. When he was 3 years old, Dark Matter invaded Sky City, and kidnapped his parents. Since then, he's been raising himself and his younger brother, Blue. He's been running his parents' weapon shop, and has made many of his friends through fighting in the Sky City Tournies. At age 7, he found the pieces of - and formed - the Boom Stick, the weapon he uses more than anything at this point. Later that year, he founded the Dark Matter Resistance, with help from his friends Red, Orange, and Yellow. Personality White is shy, and doesn't often talk to people in public, especially about things he likes that others might not. However, when necessary, he will take charge of things. He enjoys going on adventures, and has made many friends through the Dark Matter Resistance. He is pretty forgetful, unknowingly forgetting to mention even the most important things. Relationships with Other Characters In AoW Series Blue Being the loving brother that he is, White has a mutual respect for Blue. However, on occasion, they do bicker. Niobi Since Niobi is White's girlfriend, you can probably imagine their relationship. Though, Niobi is more tomboyish than she seems, and oftentimes they act boyish around each other. However, in the end, White cares deeply for Niobi's well-being, and usually protects her at all costs. This is what eventually starts the events of The Adventures of White. His Friends White acts, well, like a normal boy around his friends. They're always messing around, which usually ends up in Yellow and Icaadan getting them all in huge trouble. His Twin Sister White and Beige go together like peanut butter and jelly. They get along famously, and are oftentimes accidentally saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. While White may care more for Niobi's safety than Beige's, this is mostly because he knows Beige can fend for herself most of the time. Outside AoW Series Other "Recolors" White prefers to not call "his kind" recolors, as he finds the term offensive, as most recolors do. He usually is good friends with them, and tends to stick up for them (and himself) quite often. He is very good friends with some of them, including Lectro, Rubber, and Bloo Beary, just to name a few. His Fellow Commander If you follow White's adventures outside the AoW series, you'd know that White and Danni are the best of friends. When White finds out that Danni is also a commander of the Forces of Nature, they get even more time to talk to each other. They have that sort-of "brotherly bond" that can't even be broken (in this case, it's enforced) by the forces of nature. Bowie In The Adventures of White He is the main character of this game, who has to stop the Dark Matter from taking over the entire universe. He is a default character in both versions of the story; Single Player and Multiplayer. In The Adventures of White in the Negative Nebula He is the main character yet again in this game, who has to stop the Negative Alliance from taking over Zolara. He is default in both versions of the story, just like last time. Trivia *He is capable of speaking a language he invented known as Cipherian. The language is spoken the same as English, but in order to write it, you have to take any given letter of the alphabet, and move it forward 3 letters. For example, M=P, while X=B. *He appears in the game Intercept, making a cameo as a doll that Aria Grace is quite obsessive over. Gallery White(AoW).png|White, as he appears in the Adventures of White series. White (AoW).png|White, as he appears in SSBBR. White SSKart.png|SuperScratchkat's Interpretation of White White by Dark.png|SuperSonicDarkness's Interpretation of White White the Popopo Drawn by Yvetal.png|Yvetal's Interpretation of White WhiteLumoshi.png|Lumoshi's Interpretation of White White KSSU.png|White in Kirby Super Star Ultra Style by Fandro WhiteJurpLuke.png|JurpLuke's Interpretation of White Really Bad Digital White.png|White's really bad first attempt at digital art of himself. BabyWhite.png|Baby White, as drawn by Hamclub13 Actually Somewhat Good Digital White.png|White's Actually Somewhat Decent Digital Picture of Himself White8Bit.png|White in 8-Bit Form, by Himself White the Popopo Sprite Mk. II by Fandro.png|Fandro's Second Sprite of White White by Doh.png|Doh's Interpretation of White WhitePMStyle.png|White in a Paper Mario-esque artstyle, by White. Try to beat that, Soup! |Navigation Templates}} Category:The Adventures of White Category:Kirbys Category:Permission Needed Category:Fantendo Kart: Amaura Cup Characters‎ Category:White's Characters Category:Zentech Studios Characters